


旧作忘了名字

by DorrisTang



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Relationships: Park Choongjae | Junjin/Shin Hyesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	旧作忘了名字

喜欢夏天吗？JunJin记得彗星问过他这个问题。可现在明明是在寒冷的冬天，仁川的深夜里，呼吸的冷空气里带着还没有散去的酒精，却还要问一次他是不是喜欢夏天。哥，当然不喜欢，JunJin含糊地回答。他怎么可能喜欢夏天呢，热，又黏腻，之前大家一起挤在刚刚租来的小工作室里，连空调机都没有，想吃冰棒也要等到做完一个项目之后Eric给买来讲价的那种……

彗星突然转过来看着他，JunJin有点被吓倒，他喝完酒之后红扑扑的脸和明亮的眼睛真的很让人心动。彗星极其认真地凝视着他，表情凝重的就好像要做出什么下半辈子都不能改变的决定，两个人就停在人行道中间，手揣在暖和的羽绒服口袋里，保持着僵硬的姿势。过了很久，他吐出一口酒气，缓慢地说，哦，jin不喜欢啊，那哥也不会喜欢夏天了。

JunJin觉得彗星总是会这样莫名其妙地说一些没有逻辑的话，而对彗星来说逻辑好像也根本不重要，他唯一的目的只是在其中表达出一种情绪，这种情绪让jin感觉全身都被暖暖的包裹起来。这就足够了，彗星笑着说，不然我的话会变得更加奇怪的。

他继续跟在彗星身后走，慢慢从喝完酒的地方溜回住地。现在合开的工作室越做越顺利，大家同苦过后终于熬过了最初举步维艰的阶段，各自置办了住处。他当然有自己的房子，装潢也是丝毫不输给各种完美的图纸，但JunJin不喜欢回家。家里只有自己，太空了，好像如果不制造点声音就会成为名副其实的空房子。

“……哥，我家在那边。”头脑晕乎乎的jin转身指向另一边，而彗星却头都不回，只是伸手精准地抓住了他的手腕，牵着他继续往错误的方向走。

“哥？”

彗星的后脑勺是柔顺贴服的棕色头发，像一颗饱满的榛子，他的手滑下去，由手腕改为手，紧实有力地握住，在寒冬的空气里还散发着酒精带来的热量。

“jin不想回家，那我们去住酒店好了。”摇摇晃晃往前走的时候JunJin听见他嘟嘟囔囔的声音，彗星深一脚浅一脚的走在路上，固执地拽着弟弟，仿佛鸟妈妈张开翅膀把鸟宝宝圈在怀里，“jin该交女朋友了吧？都要四十岁的人了，如果没有人照顾会让哥很担心啊……”

JunJin一时间不知道该回答什么，或者他根本不用回答，也许彗星已经醉到不明白自己在说什么的地步了。

“哥也没有女朋友啊。”沉默了一会儿，JunJin堂皇地说，“而且交女朋友很累的。”

彗星嗤地一声笑了，“这是什么话啊。”然后两个人又陷入了沉默，仍然以一个别扭的姿势牵着手，更准确地说是彗星牵着JunJin，在路上漫无目的地溜达。

“真的去住酒店吗？”JunJin担忧地问，“我没有带钱包。”

“跟哥在一起什么时候要你带过钱包啊！”彗星突然拔高了声音，十分不满地说道，“你看看这条路是去酒店的吗？去我家啊，我家……”

彗星解开指纹锁进屋的时候没有开灯，JunJin差点一头撞在他装着红酒的展示柜上。他骂骂咧咧地叫彗星开灯，但却没有得到回应。JunJin有点不知所措，只是跟在往卧室走去的彗星身后，不知道彗星到底是喝到什么程度了。或许该去橱柜里找一找醒酒汤来煮，他正这么想着，突然被大力推了一下，背抵上了冰凉的衣柜。

“哥来照顾你吧，以后。”他感觉到彗星柔软的头发丝蹭到了自己的脸颊，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳朵边，“我们忠栽都四十岁了，不想找女朋友就不找好了。”

申彗星的亲吻落在他耳朵和脖颈上，就像每一次开玩笑的时候一样轻柔又滚烫。JunJin觉得刚刚昏沉沉的脑袋更加沉重了，浆糊一样在里面翻滚着，找不到宣泄的出口。最后亲吻落在嘴上，陌生又熟悉的触感一下子按下了什么开关，两个人不再交谈。

“……那怎么跟Eric、玟雨哥他们说？”趴在床上缓解腰痛的JunJin后知后觉地问，“Eric哥会非常生气吧。”彗星不屑地笑了一声，翻了个身去拉开床头灯，起身清理狼藉，“他有什么立场生气？别想他了，快睡觉吧。”


End file.
